Sing If You Want To
Kimberly Jordan (aka Kimberly AJ): Is everybody ready to rock the city park? Hatsune Miku: I feel really excited, Kimberly! Teto Kasane: So do I! Neru Akita: Me too! Yowane Haku: Me three! Other Vocaloids and UTAUloids: Ready! Kimberly: OK, then, let's dance! I'll start by singing my solo. :I betcha you might hear the tale of my brain :Ever since I was born a real human on Earth :At first it never had anything until one day :My senses caught the good things that I think they are worth :Human brains are fleshy and they're masters of memories :I can't forget what's pleasant like extremely silky soft white bunnies :Red roses and pink carnations; can't let my sensors fade away :We even get some of the funnies :Sing if you want to :That's what my brain says sometimes :I'd never tell you that out loud :Reasons can be in some ways mixed with rhymes :Sing if you want to :I not always say to us all :But it's really my brain all along :People say it's kind of different from my heart :Now I know the difference between reality and song Miku: Wow, Kimberly, you always have a cute voice that sings beautifully. Now it's time for the Vocaloids. I'll go first. Kimberly: OK, Miku. Miku :This American girl believes I am their leader :Because I have the 01 tattoo on my left arm :I've got a special leek that can be in more than one use :My fans inspired me to sing with a passionate charm Kagamine :The Kagamine Twins are here :I'm Rin Kagamine :And I'm Len :And we're the first pair of Vocaloids in the same family Rin I go for oranges and lemons Len And I for bananas & Len We get along together no matter what we can be Miku & the Kagamine Twins Sing if you want to Miku I didn't expect you that at all Rin :Music is where I think we can improvise :Come family or friends, big or small Miku & the Kagamine Twins Sing if you want to Girls The fun never ends when you have each other now Kimberly Who knows what the future can be? All There will be a new dilemma somehow MEIKO :I'm the one and only Meiko and I love wearing red :'Cause that's what I would have from my feet to my head KAITO :Here comes Kaito, I'm the one colored blue :Sometimes I can share some ice cream with you Luka :My name is Luka and I love seafood :Perhaps eating some fish can put me in a good mood Megpoid :Most call me Gumi which is simple enough :I fancy good carrots that I use for stuff & 7 Vocaloids Sing if you want to Girls The power of positive music will never stop Ruby :I'm Ruby, an American red Vocaloid girl :And I feel kind of single it makes me wanna twirl Kamui Gakupo: Now, guys, I'm not supposed to cut off the chorus, but I'm about to take my turn. Kimberly: Really, Gakupo? Gakupo: Of course, Kimberly, what can go wrong with me and all of my belongings? Luka: I guess this might be unexpected. Gakupo :Of all the Vocaloids you have seen :I'm a purple samurai owning my parasol and fan :Additionally, I've got my sharp blade with me :The blade of a katana, which is the best in Japan Miriam :He's got a love of eggplants, so Miriam's my name :And going around the world is like a little game :I wanna recall that Kimberly is curious :She has so many feelings from pleasure to a fuss & 10 Vocaloids Sing if you want to Kimberly :That's what my brain says sometimes :I'd never tell you that out loud :Reasons can be in some ways mixed with rhymes LOLA :I'm best known as Lola and I love black and pink :My lover Leon gives me some flowers as I think LEON Sometimes she's so excited I can aptly take her kiss & LEON There's no better perfect love than this Yuki Kaai: Wait! What about the kids? I'm going next. :My name's Yuki Kaai and I like my happy place :I'm a jolly school student with a sunny face :Some say I'm cute and I want to do my best :As one of the three Vocaloid kids upon the rest Oliver :I am Oliver, a boy in his tweens :And I'm getting the love so powerful as beans Gachapoid :I'm simply known as Gachapoid, the youngest of all :And anyone can carry me for I appear small & 15 Vocaloids Sing if you want to Kimberly That's what my brain says sometimes Miku I'd never tell you that out loud and Miku Reasons can be in some ways mixed with rhymes SeeU :I'm SeeU and I'm the first Korean Vocaloid :Nobody can ever tend to avoid Category:Vocaloid Category:UTAU Category:Songs Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan Category:Music videos Category:Talkloid ideas Category:Videos featuring Kimberly Jordan Category:Hatsune Miku Category:MMD productions